


My Fault

by BChowdog



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Fluff, Guilt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BChowdog/pseuds/BChowdog
Summary: Venomous blames himself for what happened to Boxman.





	My Fault

I breathed in the fresh, cool air, taking in the view as I walked down the street. The sunset washed everything in golden light, and as my shadow lengthens behind me, I can’t help but think of him. 

Boxman. 

He’s out there somewhere, trapped in the excruciatingly hot ball of gas that is the sun, and it’s all my fault. That bio-chip should have made a toaster strong enough to destroy P.O.I.N.T, but it couldn’t even defeat a couple of kids at a shopping center. Because of my failure, Boxman lost everything. 

He lost his factory, his family, his baby. How could I have failed so badly? It took years of research to create that bio-chip, every single detail was carefully crafted to make it as powerful as possible. That robot should have blown that accursed plaza to pieces in an instant! Yet it got demolished by some brats. It couldn’t have been Boxman’s fault that the baby was destroyed, I watched him build Junior from scratch, I read every single one of his blueprints, he spared no expense in making his baby as strong as possible. 

No, this is my fault entirely. It’s been so long since Boxman was launched into the sun, he’s probably dead. And it’s all my fault. I looked up, and realized with a flash of guilt that I was walking towards Boxmore. “I should probably head back home now.” I muttered to myself. The last thing I wanted was to go anywhere near that factory. 

Before I began to turn back, I noticed someone else was walking in my direction from Boxmore. Something about the small figure in the distance seemed… familiar. Wait a moment… Is that? 

“Boxman!” I ran down the street, and I could see even more clearly that is was him. “P-Professor Venomous?” he stammered. I threw my arms around him, laughing and crying at the same time. “Boxman…” I whispered. He was all burnt up, he smelled, and honestly he looked like a mess. But he was alive, and he was here. 

After a while I finally let go of him, and he stared at me in shock. “You’re not mad at me?” he asked. “Even after I failed you? I completely blew it! You entrusted me with that biochip, and I couldn’t even defeat the plaza!” tears streamed down his face, I embraced him again as he started to cry. 

“It’s not your fault Boxman, if anything it’s my fault. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” I wiped away the tears and he smiled. I cupped his face with my hands, then I kissed him.


End file.
